


I Miss You (At 3 AM)

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 3 AM Texts, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Selcas, Short, Texting, really short but its so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Taehyung misses his Kookie.





	I Miss You (At 3 AM)

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY i'm sorry i realized only just now that the images were blank, i'm sorry D: please forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> :) hello, i've been wanting to do this kind of story for a while now (ESPECIALLY FOR THE 97LINE GC *cough*) and i decided to try it out for now ~
> 
> so this also sort of acts as a survey, would anyone read if i do a 97line GC thing like this? It can be IdolVerse or College AU but it's Yugyeom, Bambam, Mingyu, Seokmin, Minghao, Jaehyun, and Jungkook [and maybe Eunwoo and Winwin] ;)))
> 
> as always, thank you for reading and have a good day! :D


End file.
